warframefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Блог участника:Fox111/Кратко о Девстрим № 123
thumb|center|750px| 'Алерты на годовщину:' *6 годовщина неминуемо приближается. На следующей неделе исполняется 6 лет игре, приготовлено три специальных алерта *начиная со следующей недели, каждые выходные принимайете участие в спец. алерте и у бивайте, как можно больше мобов, прежде чем истечет время, выполнив это условие вы откроете бонусные выходные и в марте *каждый завершенный алерт наградит вас 10 реликвиями. Из них можно получить части на Сарину\Спиру\Никану Прайм thumb|center|750px| 'Хилдрин:' *пришло время взглянуть на способности грядущего Варфрейма *ее запас щитов может удваиваться, количество энергии отсутствует - 0. Но сферы энергии по-прежнему можно будет подобрать, они увеличивают щит и сокращают время перезарядки щита *пассивка - шилдгейт на ее щитах и сверхщитах, перезарядка щитов без задержки *Первая способность Balefire - призывает оружие Balefire Exalted, которое заряжается и наносит энергетический урон. Отдельно модифицируемый *Вторая способность - Shield Pillage - посылает пульсирующую волну, при возвращении которой, волна крадет часть щитов и брони мобов. Союзники, попавшие под волны, очищаются от негативных статусных эффектов, включая саму Хилдрин, можно в любое время вернуть волну *Третья способность - Haven - враги, находящиеся в радиусе действия способности, будут получать урон в зависимости от того, какие щиты вы из них выбили. Также эта способность перезаряжает щиты союзников и дает им бонусные щиты *Четвертая способность - Aegis Storm - вы можете взлетать и опускаться (использую пробел и шифт), Враги будут пойманы в энергостолбы, чем выше вы взлетаете, тем больше урон наносится, но сокращается область эффекта способности. Можно использовать другие способности *с релизом у нее будет своя Сандана и Арчвинг-оружие и альтернативный шлем *Демонстрация Хилдрин thumb|center|500px| 'Railjack Drydock:' *вы сможете построить свой собственный Drydock в Додзе *здесь будут происходит кастомизация, обслуживание и апгрейды, ваш собственный корабль появятся в этом доке, как только вы зайдете в него *Демонстрация Railjack Drydock thumb|center|750px| 'Варфрейм Wisp:' *пока нечего показывать из ее способностей, но можно посмотреть на предварительный ее вид *она второй Варфрейм с собственной парящей анимацией, команда разработчиков экспериментирует с ее уникальными анимациями *Демонстрация Wisp 2019-02-09_140943.png|Висп 2019-02-09_141012.png|Альтернативный Шлем 'Ephemera:' *новая косметика Ephemera скоро *для получения понадобится выполнить определенные задачи, взамен вы получите необычные эффекты для вашего Фрейма, такие как дым вокруг вашего тела, необычные эффекты от следа и т.д. (Стив упомянул, что в Path of Exile это хорошо работает, так что неудивительно, что это появилось в Варфрейме) *Демонстрация Ephemera thumb|center|600px| 'Ремастер Газ-Сити:' *помимо обновления текстур до уровня Долины Сфер, также будет частичка нового геймплея - новые дверные ловушки, если раньше они были полыми, то теперь сегментируемые, от них можно увернуться, получив небольшой буст (Стив заметил, что из этой идеи с дверным ловушками, можно было сделать неплохой мобильный раннер или отдельный режим) *также из мобов будет выпадать новые сеты модов: *Kestrel Mod Set · Set Bonus: Mark enemies with any weapon while Aim Gliding, dealing +50% of Sniper damage as Blast Damage on landing. · Kestrel Finesse (Sniper): +25% Reload Speed while Aim Gliding · Kestrel Vantage (Warframe): +25% Reduced Gravity during Aim Glide · Kestrel Periphery (Sniper): -12.5% Zoom while Aim Gliding Raptor Mod Set · Set Bonus: +33% chance to become immune to Knockdown effects while airborne. · Raptor Strike (Melee): Increase range of aerial melee attacks by +0.5m · Raptor Ambush: 25% Critical and Status Change for 1s after landing from a Double or Bullet Jump. · Raptor Frenzy (Waframe): Increase Double Jump Strength by +50%. Spider Mod Set · Set Bonus: During a Wall Latch gain +17% Damage Reduction. · Spider Leap (Warframe): Wall Latch grants +50% Bullet Jump Speed. · Spider Venom (Rifle): During a Wall latch gain +12.5% Status Chance and Critical Chance. · Spider Bite (Melee): Hold a Wall Latch to gain +15% Toxic Damage on Melee Attacks for 2.5s. *замечены новые мобы в ремастере "Corpus Roombas" невосприимчивы к способностям Фреймов thumb|center|500px| *Демонстрация Газ-Сити *Дверные ловушки 'Другие занимательные моменты:' *улучшение функции автоматической установки модов *соло-извлечение на бесконечных миссиях (не нужно ждать всю команду для извлечения) в следующем крупном обновлении *команда аниматоров работает над новыми аниациями реакций мобов на удары\попадания по ним. В видео ниже *Новые реакции мобов *новые эмоции в разработке *Заповедь Чесы "Сбор Трофеев" в настоящее время перерабатывается и будет работать, как "Осквернить" Некроса. Способность не будет "перебирать" каждое тело, но даст больше шансов на добычу *мгновенное переключение оружие и напрпавленные удары (как часть Мили 3.0) уже на следующей неделе *Делюкс скины: Лимбо Делюкс завершен, Никс Делюкс продвигается хорошо, Атлас Делюкс получает последние штрихи thumb|center|500px| *реворк Вобана *в "Дизайн Консуле" рассматриваются идеи для двух новых пород Кават *Оптикор Вандал может стать наградой в будущих ивентах *Стив советует не продавать Парацесис (может быть связан с Новой Войной?) *каждый месяц будет выходить подкаст "DEConstructing Podcast", где будут знакомить с тем или ины человеком, работающим в команде разработчиков. Первый эпизод уже вышел (в гостях Меган Эверетт, можно послушать здесь *кавер на "We all lift together", прозвучавший в начале стрима, можно послушать здесь thumb|center|750px| Категория:Записи в блоге Категория:Новости сообщества